Horóscopo
by Marinaas
Summary: 'Um tornado chegará em sua vida, deixando sua rotina conturbada, seu dia-a-dia de cabeça para baixo, revirando tudo, inclusive seu coração.' - Oneshot - Shikamaru e Temari - Parabéns, Shikalícius.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, Sasuke já teria fugido com um negão.

**Rated:** K

**Avisos: **Gente gostosa, não revisei essa fic, então vocês já sabem o que podem encontrar pelo caminho! hahahaha

Fic escrita para o aniversário do macho alfa de Naruto. Parabéns, Shikamaru coisinha gostosa! Vale mesmo sendo atrasado?

Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><strong>Horóscopo<strong>

**xx**

- Ohayo, Shikamaru-kun! - cumprimentou Sakura alvoroçada.

Shikamaru desviou seu olhar dos papéis que tanto analisava enfadado, respondendo com um gesto o cumprimento da Haruno. Observou-a sentar-se sobre a cadeira à sua frente, carregando um leve sorriso em sua face.

- As meninas saíram para tomar café da manhã, mas optei por permanecer aqui. Hoje não estou muito animada para conversar sobre futilidades. Posso ficar aqui um pouco?

- Hai. - respondeu prontamente, bocejando estridentemente no processo. Almejava internamente que a amiga não começasse com aqueles assuntos problemáticos relacionados ao Uchiha, os quais ela costumava ser perita. - Aceita uma xícara de chá?

Sakura agradeceu a gentileza do Nara. Pô-se a despejar o líquido contido no bule dentro da xícara branca. Apanhou um jornal largado sobre a mesa extremamente organizada pertencente ao manipulador de sombras, que aparentava não dar muita atenção à sua presença. Não porque fosse mal educado ou não a quisesse próxima, mas sim, porque deveria terminar de inspecionar aquelas malditas fichas dos novos guenis, antes que Tsunade-sama adentrasse ao local esbravejando e o insultando de incompetente. Era bem a cara dela.

A Haruno sabia que Shikamaru sempre optou por evitar situações constrangedoras e problemáticas. Desta forma, permaneceu em silêncio com a finalidade de ajudá-lo a terminar o trabalho fatigante que provavelmente não estava o agradando nenhum pouco.

Folheou as páginas do jornal rapidamente à procura de algo que lhe despertasse a atenção. Após fuçá-lo incansavelmente e ouvir Shikamaru praguejar baixinho enquanto estudava os papéis em sua mão, seus olhos arregalaram-se ao se deparar com algo no mínimo interessante nas páginas do folhetim. Percorreu-a com seu olhar curioso e um sorriso sisudo se fez presente em seu rosto.

_Horóscopo._

Atentamente, mirou fixadamente o título de seu signo: Áries. Suspirou pesadamente e leu praticamente em um sussurro:

_''Sua vida está conturbada, não tente negar. Esse fator é resultado do alinhamento da lua com Júpiter. Embora sua vida esteja um caos e seu mundo prestes a desabar, você, ariano, consegue lidar com os problemas da melhor forma. Fique atento: uma grande notícia chegará em sua vida._

_Número da sorte: 27_

_Cor: vermelho_

_Pedra: Aquamarine_

_Signos compatíveis: libra, leão e sagitário.''_

Ao terminar de ler, deixou escapar um gritinho de euforia, fazendo Shikamaru pigarrear assustado.

- Yare yare que se passa, mulher?

- Ah, Shika-kun! - com o maior dos sorrisos, contou o motivo de sua inquietação ao Nara. - Meu horóscopo está dizendo que uma grande notícia mudará minha vida! Será que o Sasuke-kun finalmente se renderá ao nosso amor? Ou será que meus peitos crescerão? - cogitou animada, levando à mão até seus seios simulando um aumento deste.

Ela sorria equiparadamente a uma criança surtada que degustava um doce qualquer. Shikamaru observava a cena, intrigado, por presenciar uma pessoa inteligente acreditar nessa asneira toda de signos. Levou suas mãos à cabeça constatando no que sempre proferia incansavelmente: mulheres são todas problemáticas. Todas.

- Você realmente acredita nessas coisas, Sakura? Esperava uma atitude dessa do Naruto...

- Shika-kun, a vida é tão dura! - respirou profundamente, voltando ao normal. - Não custa nada acreditar nessas brincadeiras. Bem, pelo menos me distraio fazendo isso.

A fisionomia tristonha, a qual Shikamaru conhecia muito bem, instalou-se na face da Haruno. Ele sabia o motivo daquele olhar cabisbaixo e sorriso torto. Logo, sorriu desconcertado e posicionou sua mão sobre a da amiga, como forma de tentar consolá-la. Aquela depressão tinha nome, sobrenome e era conhecida como uma peste em toda Konoha: Uchiha Sasuke.

- Posso ler seu signo, Shika-kun? - ela pediu, entusiasmando-se aos poucos.

O Nara não acreditava nessas coisas de jornais e achava aquilo tudo um conjunto de tolices. Evidente que negaria sem pestanejar, até porque deveria retornar sua atenção ao trabalho acumulado. Contudo, estava disposto a escutar o que predizia seu horóscopo, apenas para distrair a rosada.

- Hai. Meu signo é virgem. - apontou o jornal com a cabeça, incentivando a leitura.

A rosada sorriu carinhosamente, pois compreendia perfeitamente que Shikamaru não tinha saco para esses assuntos de horóscopo e ascendentes, como havia demonstrado. Apenas atendeu ao seu pedido para vê-la satisfeita. Estava estampado no olhar dele e em sua atitude carinhosa de segurar sua mão. Esse gesto, resultou na conclusão das suas suspeitas que pairavam por um longo tempo em sua mente: Nara Shikamaru sempre foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro, mesmo com suas atitudes machistas ocasionais.

- Então, vamos lá! - o olhar da rosada procurou atentamente a página. - Aqui! - emitiu um berro ao encontrar o procurado, fazendo o Nara saltar espantado sobre a cadeira. Não seria menos problemático anunciar que_ ''achou''_ normalmente, sem nenhum escândalo?

_- ''Você é um cara meio paradão e não gosta de nada muito agitado. Isso é uma lástima, meu caro ninja! Um tornado chegará em sua vida, deixando sua rotina conturbada, seu dia-a-dia de cabeça para baixo, revirando tudo, inclusive seu coração. Estranhamente você gostará desse excesso de adrenalina. Na verdade, era disso que sua vida estava precisando._

_Número da sorte: 14_

_Cor: lilás_

_Pedra: Ágata Rosa._

_Signos compatíveis: leão, aries e sagitário.''_

Sakura finalizou a leitura ansiosa por algum comentário de Shikamaru. Contudo, ele apenas arregalou os olhos perante essa previsão extremamente problemática. Afinal, sua vida já não era uma das melhores com todo esse trabalho que a Goidame estipulava, e ainda ficaria pior? Definitivamente ele não precisava tomar conhecimento sobre isso.

- Nossa, Shikamaru! Se eu não soubesse seu signo, descobriria só por essa descrição! - constatou a Haruno divertida. - Não fique com essa cara! Olha, embora você essa estória de _''tornado''_ não lhe agrade, está dizendo aqui que você gostará. Anime-se, onegai.

- Feh, é exatamente por isso que não gosto desse papo e tudo mais. Só deixa tudo ainda mais problemático...

Shikamaru foi interrompido pelo impacto estridente da porta sobre a parede. A loira de olhos castanhos profundos e seios exorbitantemente avantajados, adentrou ao escritório do Nara, carregando consigo a expressão ranzinza que lhe era típica... Para o desespero do manipulador de sombras.

- Ohayo, Tsunade-sama! - cumprimentou Sakura educadamente disfarçando o medo em sua voz. Foi prontamente ignorada pela Hokague, que estava disposta em atormentar apenas o Nara.

- Nara Shikamaru! - ela bateu bruscamente sobre a mesa, fazendo Shikamaru e Sakura pularem da cadeira assustados. - Tenho uma missão para você!

Um desejo insano de se atirar da primeira janela em vista tomou conta do moreno, afinal, porque essa velha maldita a cada dez minutos entrava em sua sala distribuindo missões evidentemente problemáticas? Será que ele era a única pessoa aparentemente disponível em todo prédio?

Quem sabe essa foi a maldita previsão pregada por seu signo?

- Outra? - soltou receoso, omitindo o aborrecimento imperante em seu íntimo.

- Hai. Outra. - confirmou convictamente, sem deixar transparecer nenhum resquício de benevolência acerca da fisionomia angustiante do manipulador de sombras.

Ele respirou pesadamente. Já deveria ter se adaptado com essas tarefas problemáticas iminentes e com o humor agudo da Goidame Hokague. Afinal, esse era o preço que havia pagado quando se tornou chunin.

- E qual será o desafio dessa vez? - perguntou vencido.

Entrou em um estado de transe, prevendo os absurdos que a Hokague provavelmente ordenaria. Viu-se ao lado de Maito Gai limpando os banheiros do prédio ou servindo de babá para aquela maldita porca fedorenta que Shizune insistia em carregar pelos cantos. Era sempre assim. Isso quando Tsunade estava de bom humor e não o obrigava a passar um dia inteirinho treinando ao lado de Naruto...

- Você será o guia... _Dela._ - anunciou misteriosamente, despertando o moreno do devaneio.

Imediatamente a mulher mais problemática que havia conhecido adentrou à sala. Carregava em seus lábios rosados, seu costumeiro sorriso exibido e intimidador, constratando com _aquele_ olhar cruel de quem não veio ao mundo para brincadeira. A postura impecável típica de um general, intimidava até mesmo a Hokague boquiaberta no centro da sala. Acompanhando a kunoichi de Suna, uma incrível rajada de vento momentaneamente tomou conta do local, deixando em evidência a quantidade de chakra que transbordava daquela mulher aparentemente maligna.

Faltava apenas as cornetas e o tapete vermelho para essa problemática transitar tranquilamente.

_''Tornado. Tsc, problemático''._

Não era sem motivo que Temari costumava ser chamada de princesa do ventos ou algo semelhante, visto que aos olhos do Nara, ela impunha respeito com um simplório olhar cortante. Além de ser uma kunoichi deliciosamente atraente. É, ele não era hipócrita para negar o óbvio.

Era impossível não notar o quanto Temari havia ficado bem de cabelos soltos. Ele não sabia explicar, mas ela aparentava estar mais jovial com as madeixas loiras na altura dos ombros. Incrivelmente, a tonalidade cor de areia combinava perfeitamente com o kimono lilás que trajava, o qual emoldurava perfeitamente sua silhueta curvilínea. Ah, mas o que mais lhe chamava atenção, era a leve abertura do kimono na área dos seios. Ela ainda carregava um colar pendurado ao pescoço, contendo um pingente de pedra rósea praticamente adentrando em seu decote... Uma área bastante estratégica.

'_'Tornado vestindo lilás com uma pedra rosa, que parecia uma ágata, pendurada no pescoço. Duas vezes mais problemático.''_

- Quando a Hokague-sama havia dito que teria uma babá, não imaginei que fosse você, Nara. - ela provocou transbordando ironia, despertando Shikamaru de seu longo devaneio.

A última vez que esteve junto à Temari, fora na missão que resgate à Matsuri há dois anos atrás. Agora, ela havia retornado à Konoha e ele teria de guiá-la. _Que saco!_ Não que ele não suportasse a loira de Suna. Jamais. O grande problema, é que ela era considerada a problemática das problemáticas. Desafiava-o. Provocava-o. Intimidava-o. E ele simplesmente implorava à Kami-sama para não perder o juízo perto de uma mulher tão instigante como essa.

_Droga de Hokague!_ Por que ela o havia escolhido para essa tarefa problemática?

- Mude essa cara, onegai. - fez beicinho, exibindo no processo, aquele sorrisinho descarado pertencente somente à ela. - Não vou fazer você chorar.

- Você não esquece das coisas mesmo, né? - perguntou desinteressado, depositando suas mãos em seu bolso.

- Não do que me interessa.

Tsunade observava a interação de ambos nenhum pouco satisfeita por ter sido deixada de lado. Já Sakura, soltava risadinhas abafadas, constatando o que poderia ocorrer com aqueles dois daqui para frente.

- Nara, o Kazekague me pediu para cuidar da segurança de sua _adorável_ irmã. - mencionou sarcasticamente, visto que todos ali presentes sabiam que Temari não costumava ser uma pessoa adorável a troco de nada. - E ninguém melhor que você para amansar a fera... Digo... - corrigiu rapidamente. - Ah, vocês já lutaram juntos e se conhecem bem!

Na percepção do manipulador de sombras, essa preocupação do Kazekague não tinha um pingo de fundamento. Afinal, que necessidade ele tinha de encomendar um _''segurança''_ para proteger sua irmãzinha nenhum pouco indefesa, se ela mesmo já afastava as pessoas pela fama de kunoichi cruel que carregava.

- E você aceitou, Temari? - questionou Shikamaru interessado, pois pelo pouco que conhecia da loira, sabia que ela nunca se submeteria ter alguém ao seu lado, dizendo por onde ela deve ou não seguir.

- B-Bem, eu recusei! É claro que recusei! Não preciso de ninguém pendurado a mim como um acessório!

- E você acha que sou um acessório? - ele simplesmente adorava deixar Temari com aquela fisionomia boba de quem não sabia o que responder. Enquanto aguardava alguma réplica proveniente da loira, analisava a ideia de ser considerado acessório de alguém. Bem, talvez essa ideia não fosse tão ruim visando o fato de que ele, assim como um acessório, poderia ser _usado, _no mais libidinoso dos sentidos, a qualquer hora por uma mulher atraente daquela...

Decerto, até que guiá-la pelos caminhos de Konoha não seria tão problemático assim.

- Deixo a resposta a seu critério. - respondeu enigmática, após passar alguns minutos ponderando em uma resposta. Em seguida, dirigiu sua atenção à Hokague, ordenando: - Hokague-sama, minhas condições para residir nessa vila foram atendidas?

- Apartamento não muito grande, arejado, localizado em um lugar de prestígio da vila... Tudo certo. - o tom rabugento na voz de Tsunade, não omitia o quanto não estava satisfeita em atender essas regalias. Isso deixava Shikamaru pasmo, pois até a Hokague obedecia suas ordens.

A Goidame retirou um pequeno pedaço de papel entre os seios, entregando ao Nara. Ao recebê-lo, o moreno o leu atentamente:

- _''Rua Takagashi, apartamento 14''._

- Você é um guia muito fajuto! - Temari o interrompeu divertidamente . - Eu, ingênua, supus que você já conhecesse o lugar onde me hospedaria!

- Feh, como você disse, eu sou um guia. Não tenho poderes místicos.

- Uau. Que língua ferina, chorão! Vejo que você progrediu muito nesse tempo em que estive fora.

Tão atrevida que chegava a doer. Assim Shikamaru a via. Seu olhar a acompanhou rumar em direção à porta, desaparecendo de sua vista. Logo, Sakura aproximou-se cautelosamente de sua orelha, sussurrando maliciosamente:

- Shika-kun, agora quando você sumir por aí, já sei em que lugar te encontrar. - sorriu ardilosa. - Rua Takagashi, apartamento 14... Quem diria que 14 seria seu número da sorte?

_''Tornado vestindo lilás, carregando uma pedra, signo de leão, número 14... Quinze mil vezes problemáticos.''_

Ele se pegou sorrindo também. Não reconheceria na frente de Sakura, mas o episódio de segundos atrás, serviu para constatar que essa conversa de horóscopo não era tão prescindível quanto havia julgado. Afinal, como o mesmo havia previsto, um furacão havia chegado em sua vida, vestindo lilás, e trazendo consigo, uma caixinha de problemas que cabia apenas ele solucionar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Se você leu, pode deixar uma review, onegai? Conheço muita gente que lê minhas fics, mas não comenta nada. Chateada.

Obrigada para quem chegou até aqui. Beijos *-*


End file.
